The Afox Files Volume II
by A.Fox
Summary: The sequel to The AFox Files Volume I, but rather than groups of extraordinary people we will discuss one of the many sets of 52 Universes known as a Multiverse.
1. Earth 52

**Earth-52**

This Earth is the cornerstone of this Multiverse and arguably one of the biggest (Earth-53 is the contender for this title), for this is a world where almost all fiction itself exists.

When it's history diverged I do not know, however the earliest known part of it's history is, when a race of creatures called the Elohim were sent down by something greater then themselves, to rule Humanity in it's early years.

This race eventually weakened to become the Elder gods, and continued to rule until the Great Old Ones lead by Kutulu came to Earth from Yuggoth. The battles ended when the creatures being banished from the world in R'lyeh, other prisons or otherwise banished.

These battles also weakened the Elder gods further, causing them to turn into the entity Crom, before turning into a more human pantheon that was worshipped by the Greeks.

The history after this was similar to ours except that Greek Myths were alive during this time and in 1260 BCE a child named Bio was born.

Bio would later turn out to have his father Tiresias' unfortunate tendency to change gender and was sent away by him in shame and event which eventually lead to Bio later becoming one of the greatest warriors who ever lived and also one of the few immortal ones.

The history, as mentioned above was filled with things that were on our Earth, that were thought to be myths but were in fact reality. However some things we did not hear about such as Bio saying at Troy "oh look! What a wonderful horse" (which he/she said in the early 20th century was "the stupidest thing I've ever said") which didn't end well as you may have guessed.

150 AD was an important event in space travel when Lucian of Samosata and his group (which included Bio, at the time a female, and calling herself Vita) of sailors/henchmen to the Moon.

In 449 Merlin and his companion Vita (Bio still a woman) directed Arturus to the sword Excalibur who became king a reigned for 19 years before being killed by his son Mordred. While the sword was returned to the Lady of the Lake, Vito (Bio and male again) fought her and took the sword back renaming it Durendal.

In 568 Ragnorok happened in an alternate dimension, this also being the first such place glimpsed on this Earth because Vito had by means unknown witnessed this event.

This was mirrored by a massive meteor striking the Earth causing a tree year winter of darkness and cold called the Fimbul Winter.

I 1192 Vito (now calling himself Roland) Blondel de Nesele and his Minstrall Underground in an effort to free King Richard from imprisonment during this he decided to go by Orlando all his extraordinary days.

In 1610 the sorcerer Prospero under the orders of previous Queen Gloriana I formed a group of extraordinary people that while originally consisting of himself his minions Caliban and Ariel, and Orlando would later include Captain Robert Owemuch, Amber , Don Quixote, and the other worldly traveler Christian.

This group operated until 1696 when Prospero left this planet for the Blazing World (Christian having left 13 years ago), a fourth dimensional place where anything can happen and is safer then Wonderland the group disbanded shortly after.

No such group existed until 1787 when King George resurrected the scheme which at first consisted of Lemuel Gulliver, the Reverend Christopher Syn, and Natty Bumpo (though some suspect Baron Münchausen may have been involved).

This group would later include Orlando, fanny Hill, and the resourceful Blakeneys would later join this group however it disbanded in 1799 with the death of Gulliver who was buried on Lilliput as per his last wishes.

In 1898 the next version of this group Lead by Wilhelmina Murry was formed, the members (other then Murry herself) were Allan Quartermain, Captain Nemo, Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde, and Hawley Griffin this group was highly successful but disbanded within the year due to the events of the failed Martian invasion of the Earth.

Murry would later form a second group although this would prove less then stellar and consisted of Mina, Alan Quartermain Jr. (actually Quartermain who faked his death to hide his newfound immortality), Orlando, Thomas Carnaki, and A.J. Raffles.

This group lasted longer then her previous group and faced the French group known as Les Hommes Mystérieux though they lost members at a gradual rate thus in WWII only Mina, Alan, and Orlando remained.

During the war Mina had came to the conclusion that the socialist Party was intending to install a ruler immediately after the war who would establish a totalitarian government so when their employers sent her and Quatermain to America to get help they instead went into hiding.

Orlando hid similarly by having been transformed by means unknown into a marmalade cat.

Now as I have said before this world contains almost all the works of fiction that have ever existed but as of the sixties this world's fate remains unknown although we do know that it survived into 2008 when Britain is shown to be in an "irretractable" war with Quamar...and (In a post apocalyptic state) at 802,701 AD.

Another interesting feature about this Earth in that it is technologically advanced possibly due to such stories as "First Man on the Moon" and "the War in the Air" (the latter incidentally taking place in 1901).

Now while this Earth's fate is as of yet unknown our Earth has a considerable amount of knowledge about it due to the comic that it exists in on our world…The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen.


	2. Earth 53

**Earth-53**

The second Earth in this Multiverse and arguably one of the biggest it probably would have been just like the League's world except one tiny historical change happened.

You see sometime before recorded history all of humanity lived in one big city called Babel however a meteor struck it confusing their languages and forcing them to go their own way.

However they soon discovered that this meteor turned exactly half of all the animal species on the Earth humanoid.

Despite the early shock the creatures all got along fine until the Egyptians started worshipping cats soon making them and humans the most powerful creatures on the globe.

The jealousy of the dogs lead to a bloody interspecies war in BCE 1440 which didn't stop until BCE 1402 when the Egyptians bribed the dogs to stop.

While another such skirmish wouldn't happen for centuries battles of this type were around the world and animals generally were ruled by one of their own number although some creatures tended to align themselves with other countries. For example mice tended to like the Hebrews and pigs began joining the nation when they realized they wouldn't eat them.

Later in in Rome they began enslaving dogs something that lead to the Spartacus slave dog revolt however all but one member of the revolt (Orlando who was one of the only two cats involved) was killed one other cat involved was Spartacus' lover who ran away with their child…a dog/cat hybrid that eventually would take part in the fight known as Ragnarok.

This was a problem for the cult known as Kobra who had started the whole dog/cat feud as a way to cover up their criminal activities as well as their long-term plot to take over the world.

A significant development o this Earth came in 1558 when Queen Gloriana was able to put a temporary truce between all humanoid species and thus no wars happened for that time until her death.

However after her death her insane Puritan nephew King Jacob began a ruthless persecution of the Fairy Race he was assassinated twenty years later by Prospero's Men and a time displaced superhero for his crimes.

In 1775 the British Colonists in America rebelled against England and formed their own country which would become the birthplace of what gave the thing that gives the modern age what makes it the most dangerous time of this Earth.

Later in 1898 Martians attacked Earth but were destroyed by the "Common Cold" in reality though that was a lie it actually was biological warfare that killed them

In 1899 Alan Quartermain (having recently gained immortality) and Mina Murry did "some things" and nine months later on New Year's Eve 1900 produced a dog/cat hybrid.

They left the child at a Catholic Church and while it was later adopted by French Nobles Kobra got wind of it and hurriedly produced propaganda saying that it was scientifically impossible for cats and dogs to mate in 1904 ironically an occultist named Oliver Haddo found this out but only his cult believed him.

Kobra then convinced the child that he was the product of incest, as a way to explain his appearance.

The child however turned out to be an unaging Century Baby and at some point took the name of axel Brass and fought crime with a team of other Century Babies although they did their work in secret.

Shortly after WWI a superhero with flight called Air Ace became the first open hero and later inspired a wave of costumed heroes such as Hawk of the Alleyways and The Cloak of Night.

This was the beginning of something that gave the Modern Age it's inhuman danger and inspired other countries to try and build group of heroes to keep their own boarders safe such as India's The Unclean.

In WWII Hynkel's armies put the other countries strength to the test as the world struggled to keep him from taking it over.

In the sixties dozens of people showed up that were apparently born with superhuman powers while they had shown up before they never had in these numbers.

These creatures (termed Mutants) could offer no clue as to where the Mutant gene originates but they did find out that animal hybrids stand a better chance of getting the gene then normal people/animals do.

Costumed heroes became popular again in the Nineties with the coming of an alien a survivor from a doomed planet who became a superhero called Supergator (due to him being in fact a humanoid alligator) along with him was billionaire Bruce Wayne who spent his nights as the evil vanquishing Battiger.

In 1994 professor Curtis Connors lead an expedition to an underwater city called Rapture which sadly ended with him being the only survivor due to "monstrous beings in diving suits" and "hideously deformed beings" meanwhile somewhere in the country a child prodigy was born.

The child which shall remain nameless at this time when he was 13 attempted a dangerous experiment with intrinsic fields which gave Dogter Mutthattan his powers.

Hoping to get the power to help people he used the process on himself, but six weeks later when he returned he turned into an insane psychopath calling himself Dr. and reveals that what the Field gives you is completely random and what it gave him was a new body and personality to match.

Dr. became what could be he most dangerous terrorist mind

Due to this Dr. began using his massive intellect and immunity to harm to as he put it "cause so much anarchy and chaos the whole world see me as the very essence of madness itself."

Two years later he discovered the Multiverse and became obsessed with the idea of controlling it he called it Conspiracy 13 due to his goal to "install 13 cells of it on each Earth."

Interestingly enough despite this being Dr.'s home the League of the Multiverse never visited this Earth.

On a closing note about this Earth superheroes would still be there well into the 30th century and because of the abnormally high level of superheroes and villains Dr. referred to it as being " one of the hardest conquests I'll have."


	3. Earth 54

**Earth-54**

This world is inhabited with superhumans but unlike the others this one has something the others don't.

When they first showed up is a mystery though with people like Johnny Lightfoot we can assume they've been around since the Wild West they just tried to keep their activities a secret.

The first "open" superhero came shortly after WWI and called himself Air Ace, this inspired many others to join the fight against injustice.

In the 40s a hero called Astro-Naut gave his life to save a city named Romeyn Falls from an as of yet unknown threat. The city was renamed Astro City in his honor.

Astro would later turn into the city that had the most superheroes the most powerful hero that ever resided there was a man named the Samaritan.

From what we gather he used to live in a desolate alternate future where the world was a barren wasteland as a last resort a man was sent back in time to change history.

On his way to 1980s he got immersed in the time field and gained incredible powers, he was so fascinated by these he almost forgot about the event he was supposed to fix (the Challenger Space Shuttle disaster.)

The 70s and 80s were home to "The Dark age" a terrifying place filled with intense gang and superhuman violence.

One notable feature about this Earth is that the superhumans here act more human then other ones. One does not know how to describe this save that superhumans do not seem as inhuman as other ones…like their just normal people rather then wielders of incredible power.

Dr. believes that this world while not as heavily superhuman populated as his Earth is probably going to be a hard conquest. And since he might have an easier time if they don't know about his plans as th cells there deal simply in genetic research rather then terrorist attacks.


	4. Earth 55

Earth-55

This Earth is probably one of the most ridiculous ones you'll find here.

It's history seems to diverge before recorded time when objects called "Shen Gong Wu" first showed up.

Another factor seems to be a man known as Father Time's tendency to go back in time and bring people with him. This however tended to get things messed up even further for example the Boston tea Party happened in a manner similar to Monty Python's "Cheese Shop Sketch".

Superheroes also exist there albeit in small numbers the most powerful one for example is Washington DC's Freakazoid. Other ones such as Lord Bravery and The huntsman in England would prove to have powers that Freakazoid's is vastly superior to.

Villains plague the Earth prime examples are Dr. Phineas Phibes who would actually be dangerous if it weren't for his largely incompetent henchmen.

On this Earth the Justice League does exist but In smaller numbers, to fill the gap is a group of humanoid dogs called the Road Rovers who while not the most powerful group is in fact one of the few superhero groups operating on this Earth.

Dr. believes that this Earth shouldn't pose much trouble however on an island inhabited completely by fruit he discovered a coconut that can warp reality just by thinking.

Deciding that such power would make his plot easier he lead an assault on the island only for a stray thought to send him and his minions into a New Jersey landfill.

Further attempts to gain a military advantage failed when his plot to steal technology that was built and owned by the infamous Test Sisters predictably failed.

When later talking to a business partner (a pirate calling himself Sir Crocodile) he referred to this Earth as "more trouble then it's worth."


	5. Earth 59

Earth-59

This Earth is a mysterious dark reality, but oddly one I have very little information on it.

What I do know, is that there was an organization called V.F.D. (which I believe to be Volunteer Fire Department) that was disbanded after a terribly schism the cause of which is unknown.

This quiet war I believe, caused many of it's members to die but among the survivors is one Lemony Snicket who wrote about a very interesting group of children.

This group of children, are known as the Baudelaire Orphans and they became orphans due to a mysterious fire we believe to have been caused by a criminal known as Count Olaf, a notorious arsonist with a passionate love of stripping Orphans of their fortunes.

He trio managed to expose Olaf but weren't free of them as he terrorized them and their subsequent guardians by disguising himself six times the last one being after he made it look like the Orphans murdered him.

Their escaping the law eventually drove them and Olaf to a far off island, where they had their last dealings with the horrible man yet they never learned what made him this way.

Years later they would leave the island but what happened afterwards is unknown, although we do know Klaus made it back.

Like I said not much is known about this world but perhaps more will come in time…

(Please note that now I decided to not do this in numeral order.)


	6. Earth 71

Earth-71

This Universe is very similar to ours, save it is a lot more violent.

One of the few divergences are some events taking place in Los Angles concerning two hitmen who work for one Marsellus Wallace.

Before that there was a group of men who attempted to steal some jewels but failed with all but possibly one dying.

And even further then that in WWII one half crazed American soldier took eight revenge seeking Jews to Nazi infested Germany and helped kill Adolph Hitler.

Sometime after all these events, a team of assassins seemingly killed a former member of it known as Beatrix Kiddo who in retaliation killed them all, the leader having apparently got her knocked up sometime before.

And after this a man known as Stuntman Mike went on a bizarre murder spree before getting killed by a group of vengeful women.

Even before this other violent cases such as the rampage of Mickey an Mallory Knoxx, the manhunt for Clarence Worley and Alabama Whitman, the vampire rampage in 1996 at Texas, the events codenamed Sin City, the rampage of Machete, and the zombie plauge in the seventies.

Not all events here are dark and dreary though such as the forming of the Junior OSS organization in 2002, the adventures of two superhumans named Shark Boy and Lava Girl (their planet being the only planet with such beings with just Earth having it's vampires) and lastly the adventures of the Wishing Rock.

This earth was visited by one of the group of heroes assembled by the Monitors, who also recruited the pair of hitmen that used to work for Marsellus Wallace and Aldo Raine (the half crazed soldier I mentioned earlier.)

(If anyone wants to know why this is out early I mistook today for Saturday but now I decided I'll keep this up regardless.)


	7. Earth 72

EARTH-72.

It was here a millennium or two ago, that this world became different then ours with the creation of a magical world called Stormhold.

This world's last known crossover with ours, took place in the 1800s and concerned a boy that came over to the non magic side named Tristan who used to be from Stormhold.

In 2004 an unnamed drug dealer that didn't exist on our Earth, ended up having to handle ecstasy tablets that used to be owned by Serbian war criminals though it is unknown if he is still alive.

But on the non-magic side, the most famous event on this world is when a teenaged boy decided to become a super despite not having any powers (like the Mutants who chose this line of work) or special training (like later heroes Hit Girl and Big Daddy) his civilian name is Dave Lizewski but as a superhero he answers to the name of Kick Ass.

Prior to this one Charles Xavior established his school for mutants but not much information is available on this.

Aside from this it's all I know but more spectacular events may be to come all we have to do is wait for them.


	8. Earth 84

Earth-84

This world is bizarrely political in it's changes.

One of it's most prominent of changes is the existence of humanoid animals.

One of these creatures is one Napoleon T. Pig who (along with his former comrade Snowball) lead a rebellion of animals at Manor Farm in England.

While at first it seemed better then what the farmer did, eventually it turned into a dictatorship WAY worse then what the farmer ever did.

This pig eventually went to America and used his charisma to become president.

After getting this position he became president for life, then turning it into a dictatorship and taking large amounts of land that weren't part of America including England.

Glad at this he decided to take he rest of the world but unfortunately for him two other people had similar ideas and formed similar nations of their own.

Of course America wasn't America after Napoleon…he chose to rename it Oceania.

To make things worse Napoleon had his scientist replace parts of his body with machines so he could live much longer.

His downfall came many years later when a Multiverse traveler fought and threw him off this Earth.

Later though he and anew master of his returned and conquered this world.

If you end up on this Universe…LEAVE IMMEDIATELY.


	9. Earth 85

Earth-85

As far as I know this Earth contains no alien races or magic but does have super-science.

The first known example of this was a machine invented by Nickola Tesla, which could apparently could copy people and was used in a feud between a pair of illusionists.

Later in the 21st century, a just as bizarre machine appeared that would allow people to enter other people's dreams an act referred to as inception.

Other events here that do not exist here, like a young author who was framed for crimes he didn't commit and a police officer that accidentally shot another officer by accident and became extremely paranoid as a result aren't as interesting…unless of course you count the murder of Thomas and Martha Wayne which drove their son Bruce to become the famous Batman who beat the shit out of criminals as he has on other realities except his version of the Joker is probably the most messed up version of him.

This world is alright but avoid Gotham City unless yer a thrill seeker so that you could have a chance to see the Dark Knight in action…but don't count on it.

(Sorry I forgot to put it out on Saturday like I planned.


End file.
